Vugrawa
Vugrawa is located in the centre of the continent, to the east of the main landmass. It is positioned above Ishtaristan across the Herlia Sea, west of Congiana across the Southern Neapiri Sea, south of Joikaland and Ethuanstinia across the Ejyar Sea, and east of Jabia, to which the Eyjar Bridge connects the country to the rest of the continent. The capital, Északlakások, is located in the centre of the country, just west of the large lake, Víztó. The country is made up of two islands, the larger mainland of Eyjar, and the smaller landmass of Legelő Island. Despite its isolation as an island, the country is highly populated, with many large city, as a result of its history, and connections with the rest of the continent via the road and rail Eyjar Bridge. History The island group was the original home of the Nordic peoples, who united to form the Kingdom of Norðr-Eyjar. However with the kingdom growing largely authoritarian, a violent coup d'Etat erupted, and the government was overthrown seeing a period of instability. This led to the joint invasion by Þiðbandið and Ishtaristanian troops, who stabilised the country, and many of the Nordic peoples left the islands to find a new land (subsequently founding and developing the country of Kimmystan). In the process both sides divided the country into their spheres of influence, with the eastern side of Eyjar (and the port of Dorrett on the southern tip of Legelő) becoming Leizka, under control of Ishtaristan; and the rest of the country (the north and western sides) becoming the colony of Ejjâ, controlled by Þiðbandið. The capital city, Noorhuizen was also divided and served as capitals for both sides. Despite this division, the countries operated an open border policy, enabling the different sections of the island to interact with each other. With Legelő being just a short distance from Jabia (which was in a personal union with Þiðbandið at the time), the Eyjar Bridge was built to link the two, which enabled the economic development of either side to increase. The Ejjâ side also developed after the Ishtaristani government dammed the main river creating the large lake Víztó. After the stability increased, both sides were reunited to form the nation of Vugrawa, which despite this recent development, has remained very traditional. The nation readopted the language of Hungarian as official, officially renaming the cities back to their Hungarian names, now no longer using the languages of the colonisers, and has remained peaceful to this day. In the Contest Vugrawa first entered the contest in the 38th edition, being successful and winning the following edition. However after a few bad results and bad relations with other competitors, the country withdrew after the 45th edition and has not yet returned. The capital Északlakások hosted the 40th edition, as well as the 36th edition, during the colonial period. Hostings Vugrawa has hosted the contest once. The 36th edition was also hosted in Északlakások, then being West Nôhüzń, capital of the Þiðbandið colony of Ejjâ.